


In the Heat

by killer_kings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Projekt Revolution, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome, dont worry theres no incest, gerard and mikey dont touch, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_kings/pseuds/killer_kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as soon as they left for the Projekt Revolution tour with Linkin Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags, no incest. hope you enjoy.

Inspired by [this](http://bulletprooof-heart.tumblr.com/post/136380230948/i-dont-get-the-projekt-rev-frank-went-into-heat) post.

July 25, 2007

It started as soon as they left for Projekt Revolution with Linkin Park.

Frank was normally a horny kid. As a teenager he could barely make it through the day without an orgasm, making social gatherings and sleepovers basically torture. If he didn't get off, he would be snappy and short tempered, one wrong word away from punching someone.

He was past that stage now, though. Well. He'd thought he was. But now, he wasn't sure.

It happened the first time after the first show. It had been one of those really great ones; the ones where you don't already smell like shit and you're full of energy and your guitars have just been re-stringed and your lead singer's voice is fresh as a daisy. The ones where the kids are so excited to hear all the the songs and you're excited to play them all. The ones where you come off stage feeling fucking good about yourself and your band, even though only four out of five of you are present.

Frank usually wasn't so bad with the coming down part. Gerard was the worst. He'd go from laughing and rambling and laughing some more to ready to murder someone with a toaster in about two seconds flat. Then he'd just cling to Mikey for the rest of the night. But Frank wasn't like that.

But after that first show, he couldn't calm down. They were all on the bus, ready to hit the road. Ready to play the shows all over the country. Coming down from the high, from the alcohol.

The band was seated in the lounge. Gerard had his head on Ray's lap (because Mikey was taking time off to spend with Alicia) and was rambling about stars. Bob was focused on his phone. Brian was somewhere up the front.

He should have been totally content. He should have been basking in the feeling of being surrounded with his family in his home away from home.

But he just felt odd. Not sick or anything.

It got worse the later it got. He felt hot; he was sweating underneath his shirt like he was running a fever. A restless current of blood boiled beneath his skin, making him even more twitchy than usual. He wanted to jerk off. No, he needed to jerk off. Now that the idea was in his head, it made a lot of sense.

"I'm going to bed, guys," He said to everyone.

They chorused back a lazy goodnight and he walked into the bunks. He was quick to remove his clothes and climb into his own. Immediately, he had his hand around his dick. He went, hard and fast and hot. He was quiet. Of course he was. This was touring life. If you're loud, you walk to the next venue. Those were the rules.

He cleaned the come off his stomach with a tissue, and feeling sated and pleasant, rolled over and promptly fell asleep. The road rumbled beneath him, his bandmates laughter was distant in the lounge, and he was heading out for one of the best tours of his life.

He felt pretty damn good.

That was, until he woke up in the middle of the night humping his mattress.

As soon as he reached full consciousness he stopped, berating himself angrily. He reached over and checked the time on his phone. It was 5am. Gerard would have woken up. He had a strange sleeping schedule.

"Why the fuck are you thinking about Gerard right now?" He mumbled to himself. It only occurred to him that he'd said it out loud five seconds after the words had left his mouth. He also realised that he was still grinding up against the mattress. His whole body was hot and his skin prickled.

"Okay," He grumbled to himself and rolled over. His dick was still hard. He wrapped his hand around himself and began to jerk off.

It was over in 30 seconds. Frank sighed with relief; the pleasant tingles fading away slowly.The only problem now was that he was fully awake.

His body thrummed with energy; it felt like there were ants crawling up his legs. Falling back asleep, his intention, was an impossible feat. After tossing and turning for half an hour, he finally admitted defeat.

Quietly, he rolled out of his bunk and tiptoed his way to the lounge, hoping the change of scene would help calm him down. He was not surprised to see another person already there, sprawled across one of the couches.

"Gee?" He whispered, his voice hoarse in the darkness.

"Yup."

Frank blindly fumbled around for the light switch.

"Don't turn the lights on!" Gerard whispered urgently.

"We're not all vampires, Gee," Frank sighed, but stepped away from the light switch.

He saw Gerard's tiny teeth as he smiled. "I know."

Frank went and sat down next to him. "What are you up to?"

"Thinking."

Frank leaned his head back. "Sounds fun."

Gerard gave a wry chuckle. Frank saw his eyes glimmer in the darkness. "Trust me, it's the complete opposite." He cleared his throat. "So what are you doing up?"

Frank shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Were you jerking off?"

Frank nearly choked on his saliva, the question catching him completely off guard. "I--what?"

Gerard shrugged, fiddling with his keychain. "Sometimes after you get off, you fall asleep right away. Other times it just gives you more energy."

"Is that why you're up so much?"

Gerard grinned and shoved Frank with his foot. "Shut up."

"So it's true, then?"

"Well tell me why you're awake."

Frank blushed.

"That's what I thought."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your silence was explanation enough," Gerard retorted airily.

"Motherfucker," Frank said, and hit his leg.

"So you were?"

Frank was glad that he hadn't turned the lights on, because he could just tell he was blushing like a tomato.

"Perhaps."

He heard Gerard giggle. They were both quiet for a little while, just listening to the snores of their band mates, the rumble of the engine, before Gerard spoke again.

"I forgot to tell you before, but Brian told me to tell you that he wants us to up the gay on this tour."

Frank gave a start. "Wait, what?"

Gerard shrugged. "Yeah. Apparently the girls loved it last time. Got us a lot of attention."

Frank frowned. "What kind of request is that?"

Gerard giggled. "He probably just gets off on it."

Frank let out a chuckle. "How do we even become more gay? I mean. It's _you."_

Gerard was giggling even harder. "I know right! What does he want me to do, suck your dick onstage?"

Frank nodded. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if he came up to us today later and asked you to."

"We could send him a sex tape," Gerard suggested.

Frank's gut was aching from containing his laughter. "No, he wants to watch us fuck right in front of him."

Gerard rolled off the couch with a thump, sending Frank into a fresh wave of laughter. "Motherfucker, you probably just woke Bob up," Frank said through his giggling.

Gerard just rolled around in the floor clutching his stomach, shaking.

"Get the fuck up, idiot."

When Gerard finally got he had wet lines of his cheeks from tears and his hair was a mess, which made Frank laugh a little.

"You look stupid," He said.

"Your face is stupid."

Frank had no response for that. "Do you want coffee?" He asked.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "What kinda question is that?"

Frank got up to go to the kitchen area. If you could call it that. Basically it was a microwave, a mini fridge and a bench. With a coffee maker on it.

In the middle of making Gerard's coffee, he felt it. Like a punch in the gut. A wave of heat, surging through his body. He immediately felt a sweat break out and nearly dropped the mug in his hand. After quickly completed the coffee with shaking fingers he hurried back to the lounge to Gerard, who, of course, noticed the fact that he was shaking and sweating.

"You alright?" He asked. "Coming down with something?"

"Nah," Frank dismissed his worries with a wave of the hand. "I'm good."

"Okay..." Gerard sounded doubtful.

Frank felt another wave of heat--arousal? What was it?--and winced.

"Frankie? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Gee." He needed to leave the room, because all of a sudden Gerard's lips looked really kissable and all Frank could really look at was his crotch and he was scared he was going to do something that he would be sent to jail for. What the _fuck_.

He quickly raced from the room before Gerard could say another word and into the bathroom. His hand was down his pants before the door was even closed properly. He tossed his head back slammed his hand over his mouth, practically sobbing at the relief. It was over in a worryingly short time, and he was left, panting, on his knees, trying to get his breath back.

It hadn't really made much of a dint in the heat. He could still feel the restless energy thrumming underneath his skin, but it was manageable. For now.

Slowly, he picked himself up off the floor and washed the come off his hands. He jumped at the knock on the door. "Frank?" He heard Gerard's concerned voice go. "Please come out."

"Just a sec," He muttered, shoving himself down his pants. His cock seemed to be terribly and inappropriately interested in Gerard's voice. Disgust washed through him, quickly chased away by the heat.

When he unlocked the door and saw Gerard's eyes peering at him, he nearly had to lock himself back in, because fuck, had Gerard's eyelashes ever been that attractive before?

He shook himself. No more inappropriate thoughts about your lead singer, he said to himself.

"What happened? You fucking bolted, man."

Frank shrugged, trying to think up an excuse. "Just nausea. You know how it is."

Gerard nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently, and Frank had to dig his nails into his palm so that he wouldn't tackled him to the floor and start making out with him very forcefully.

"Just tell me or Brian if it gets worse, okay? Don't push yourself too hard."

Frank nodded. "Thanks." Then he said, "I'm going back to bed."

He pushed past Gerard wordlessly, trying to ignore the way their bodies brushes together. He quickly rolled into his bunk and lay resolutely on his stomach, ignoring the burning in his body and his aching dick.

He tried everything to make it go down. Naked grandmas. Snot. Vomit. Dead puppies. Naked Mikey, which probably would have helped Gerard but only turned him on more. All that smooth skin...

No! _What the fuck_ , he thought. _First Gerard, now his brother?_

But then it wasn't just the Way brothers. It was basically the whole band. Him, bouncing on Ray's massive cock, head tossed back and feeling the stretch inside him. Bob, slamming into him, no mercy at all. Even fucking Brian, with all his tattoos.

Frank was grinding into the mattress again. His cock was so fucking hard he might've died has he not rolled over and gotten his hand around it. He jerked off incredibly fast, and was pretty sure that the panting counted as 'too loud.'

The lack of fucks he gave was probably very problematic.

Feeling slightly sated, he relaxed into his bunk, but didn't try to sleep. Instead, he stared out the window at the scenery whizzing by. He had no idea where they were going. No idea where the next venue was. No idea what was happening to him, because this was obviously not normal for anyone let alone a relapsing sex addict like himself. Maybe he should go see a doctor.

Maybe. But for now, he would just sleep.

And sleep he did.

~

He awoke to Gerard loudly bemoaning the absence of Mikey above him in his bunk.

"I mean, I get that he loves her and all that shit, but I still _miss_ him. It's like the whole dynamic is off. Do you feel it Ray? I can barely remember the words to all the songs."

"That's cause you suck, not because of Mikey," Bob remarked.

"Spitters are quitters, Robert," Gerard retorted, which didn't make a whole lot of sense even to Frank's sleep-addled brain. "I mean. This pillow still smells like him."

"It's barely been two months," Ray groaned. "What are you gonna do when we're off tour?"

Gerard wailed miserably at the mere suggestion. "This fucking sucks!"

"Spitters are quitters," Bob commented.

"That doesn't make any sense, you saggy armpit."

"The fuck did you just call me?"

And then there was a rustling noise which Frank assumed was Bob getting out of his bunk. Gerard squeaked and swung himself into Frank's bunk, who was still only half awake. He crawled in behind him and lay down.

"What the fuck?" Frank asked. He rubbed his bleary eyes.

"Protect me, Frankie," He whispered. Frank tried not to focus in on the way he was all pressed up against his back.

"Okay," Frank breathed.

"You idiot, I'm just going to get breakfast," Bob said as he walked past. Frank felt Gerard sigh in relief behind him.

"You don't mind if I stay here for a while, right?"

"That's cool." Frank checked the time on his watch. It was nearly ten.

"Good. You feeling better?"

"Yup," Frank replied, although as he woke up more and more the feeling was starting to trickle back in.

"Good. You smell nice."

Frank’s heart skipped a beat. "Thanks."

Gerard snuggled even closer. "Will you be my temporary Mikey while he's away?"

"Sure."

Gerard let out a soft sigh, which Frank felt hit the back of his neck. His skin prickled, his toes curled.

"I'm tired," Gerard said, yawning.

"Go to sleep then."

Gerard did just that. As soon as Frank saw he was unconscious, he disentangled himself and walked to the bathroom to get off.

They played a show later that day, and one the next. The band, despite Gerard’s lamenting, wasn’t actually so bad. The kids were screaming. Gerard was also screaming. Bob was hammering away on the drums. Ray was doing his thing. The entire show felt right; despite Mikey not being there. For once, Frank was able to just focus on guitar and not on the throbbing under his skin.

He played like there was no tomorrow, his fingers hammering down on the frets, never missing a note, never plucking the wrong strings. He was on fire.

Then he looked up and saw Gerard, right at the front of the stage, all sweaty with his face screwed up, gripping the microphone tightly. He wandered over and pressed against his back. He kind of rested his head on Gerard's shoulder, before licking a stripe up his neck.

This was the only place he could get any action.

Gerard just kept on singing, but now all Frank could focus on was the feeling burning in his gut. He tried to channel it into his guitar, but it was no use. He collapsed onto his knees, and ignoring the pain, played like that for the rest of the show. Gerard wandered over a couple of times, but was unable to provoke any kind of reaction from the guitarist other than a glare that said, “Leave me alone!”

Gerard complied, an admonitory yet concerned look in his eyes.

After the show, he practically threw his guitar at the tech and raced off to find a bathroom, a change room, any empty room, anything.

But before he could make it to any of those, he was stopped by Gerard, who stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. "Frank?"

Frank swallowed, knowing what was coming. "Yeah?"

Gerard stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

Frank shrugged. "Nothi-"

"That's a lie, because there's obviously something that's bothering you."

Frank looked up at his worried face and wished so desperately that there was something he could tell him, just to appease him. But how could he tell Gerard that he wanted to fuck him. That he was constantly turned on, constantly needing to get off.

He couldn't.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I'm just re-adjusting into tour life."

Gerard knew he was bullshitting him, and Frank knew he knew. He looked at Frank for a long time before he spoke again. "Don't let these things build up, Frank, because you'll end up like me."

And then he turned around and walked away.

Frank slid down a wall and put his head in his hands. He felt frustration surging up inside him. He wanted to sit down in Gerard's lap and bawl his eyes out and tell him that his dick was no longer listening to him and he probably had testicular cancer and that he was probably gonna die, and that he also desperately wanted to fuck him.

Stop sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself, he scolded. He needed to get up and do something useful. Bus call was probably soon, anyway.

The next few weeks were torture. There were days where he was okay, and there were days where he could barely make it two steps without his hand down his pants. Getting off was no longer fun; it was a necessity. And every time he stepped onto that stage, he savoured it. Brian wanted gay; he sure got it. He was all over Gerard, touching his crotch, licking his face, humping him. Gerard didn't seem to care that much, just kept singing.

Frank threw himself around onstage with a reckless abandon. He came off every night with fresh bruises and scrapes and in some cases, injuries. He swung his guitar around like there was no tomorrow. It was a great release.

Offstage, he was snappy and short-tempered. He had no patience with anyone except the fans and every time he yelled at Bob or Ray or got frustrated with of the techs, he could feel Gerard's reproachful glare boring into his back. He avoided everyone. The restless feeling was driving him over the edge; it was constantly there, a painful reminder of his situation. Liquid venom coursing through his veins, tainting the words that came out of his mouth and he so desperately hated himself for it.

Frank can still remember the date and place distinctly. August 29th, Holmedel. He was getting really into it; channeling all his energy into his guitar. Letting it all out through the music. He saw Gerard strut over in his perishable vision, which wasn't an unusual. What came next was, however.

He couldn't quite recall the moments between seeing Gerard walking over to when he slammed his lips against Frank's. Frank stumbled backwards, releasing his hands to slot them around Gerard's waist. Then Gerard's tongue was in his mouth, all sloppy and messy and pure, unbridled want. Then Gerard pulled away and continued singing, leaving Frank achingly hard behind his guitar and gasping for breath.

They finished the song.

He had to jerk off three times afterwards before he could face anyone. Gerard seemed to want to act like it hadn't happened, and Frank was perfectly okay with that. Absolutely fine. Fucking great.

Then came their first hotel night. Since there were so many bands on the tour, they all had to share rooms. Frank ended up with Gerard. He knew that he was in for a long night, especially when he saw that there was only one double bed covered with a red duvet. Gerard was unbothered by this, apparently. He seemed content to just flop down on the bed, still in his stage clothes, and flick on the TV.

Frank hovered uncertainly, unsure if he would be crossing a line by laying with Gerard on the bed. If he would be able to handle it. Gerard noticed his awkwardness. He patted the bed next to him. "C'mon."

Frank reluctantly left his position by the door and sat gingerly on the bed. Gerard was watching some sitcom. He fidgeted nervously. The whole room was tense, as if bracing for a fight, watching on as the pressure in the air rose. Frank hoped they didn't fight.

Gerard sighed. After a few minutes of complete silence, he spoke. "I feel like I don't even know you."

Frank winced. He felt like he’d just been punched in the throat. He picked at the sheets. "That makes two of us."

Gerard frowned. "You know, there are people you can talk to. People who will understand. They won't think you're weak for having problems-"

"I don't have any fucking problems," Frank spat, cutting Gerard off. He felt the feeling surge up in him again and groaned. Not now.

Gerard glared at him. "It's kind of obvious you do." His tone, unlike Frank's, was calm and collected. But there was that underlying frustration there.

"So what if I do? It's none of your business!" Frank didn't want to fight. He really didn't want to. But it was either fight or fuck by this point.

"It is my business! This shit is tearing up the whole band!"

Frank let out a choked kind of half sob half angry noise and leapt off the bed, racing into the ensuite. He locked the door and collapsed against it. He felt weeks of frustration well up in his eyes. Of anger at himself and at Gerard and the bassist from Mindless Self Indulgence he'd been hanging out with a lot lately. Ray and Bob. Brian. Linkin Park for holding this stupid fucking tour.

This stupid heat he was in. It was ruining everything.

"Frank?"

Frank jumped. Gerard's voice was right on the other side of the door. He stayed silent.

"Please come out."

Frank winced. He hadn't meant to cause a scene, to ruin the band's tour which was pretty fucking huge because it was Linkin Park's tour.

"I'm really sorry." At his lack of response, Gerard kept talking. "I don't want to fight with you. I hate fighting."

Frank swallowed back a bout of fresh tears. He hated fighting as well. He wanted to go home.

He could hear Gerard's breathing on the other side of the door. The tiles were cold under his ass, the walls glaringly white and the lights too bright.

He put his head in his hands and began to shake, letting the tears fall into his palms and down his wrists. He collapsed into a puddle; a mere accumulation of water drops and not much else other than some dead matter.

Gerard heard a sniffling noise. "Don't cry, Frankie. Please."

He sat against the door until he heard Frank shuffling around and stood up, turning around. Frank slowly opened the door, gaze fixated on the ground. Gerard felt pity well up in him as he pulled Frank into a hug, who stiffened a little at the contact. Gerard only hugged him more tightly. He could feel his shoulder blades through his shirt.

Frank not-so-subtly pulled away. He saw Gerard searching his face, which he kept carefully expressionless.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'm more trouble than what I'm worth."

Gerard shook his head. "No you aren't, you idiot. We wouldn't even be a band without you."

Frank smiled miserably. Even now, he could feel it under his skin, like a river of our lava coursing through his veins, pure heat and unbridled desire. Lust mixed with sadness. It was an odd blend.

"I'm sorry."

And then he leaned forward and pulled Gerard in towards him.

When their lips touched, he felt two gaping holes fill inside him. The first; the sex. The feeling of Gerard's lips on his sent him crazy, but at the same time satisfied every need he'd ever had. Like a dry riverbed flooding with water, a roaring rapid going right through his heart and into his abdomen.

The second also felt like that, but on a more emotional level. A rush of feeling ran down his back, pressing him closer to Gerard, his hands clawing at his hips, licking into his mouth like his taste was his only source of survival. It was hot and full of feeling and everything Frank had been lusting after.

Gerard pulled away first. "Frankie-" He started, but Frank shushed him.

"I know this is stupid and random and you're welcome to leave right now, right this second, but I need this because I've been stuck in this stupid heat and I can't stop thinking about you and the others and I probably just need to get laid but it's tearing us apart and I can't deal with it-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Gerard grabbed his hand. The smaller man was trembling, his eyes blown with desire as he looked up at Gerard. "Did you say a heat?”

Frank nodded earnestly, focusing more on Gerard's lips as he spoke next.

"Can humans even go into heat?"

Frank shrugged, feeling frustration well up in him. "I don't know! I just woke up on the first day of your with a boner that practically hasn't gone down since!"

Gerard put a placating hand on his shoulder. "Okay, okay. And that's why you've been so frustrated? Because you haven't been able to get laid?"

"You're mocking me," Frank grumbled.

Gerard shook his head, but Frank could see the laughter behind his eyes.

"Motherfucker."

"I'm not!" Gerard cried indignantly. "Anyways. How is it right now?"

"Fucking bad."

Gerard looked into his eyes, and this time Frank saw something else there, something hidden breath the hazel irises.

"Would it help...if you were able to release all that frustration?"

"If you're trying to subtly ask me if I need to be fucked or fuck someone, then the answer is yes. And soon, before I lose my mind."

A nervous look etched its way across Gerard’s face, but he seemed to remain vaguely courageous. "...would you fuck me?"

Frank’s breath caught in his throat at Gerard's heavy expression and he gave a weak chuckle. "Gee, I've been having wet dreams about it for weeks."

Then Frank grabbed Gerard by the front of his shirt, spin around and shoved him against the wall, immediately slamming their lips together. He pushed his hips forward, pinning Gerard's wrists above his head. He twisted his head, his tongue invading Gerard's mouth, their teeth clashing together with the sheer ferocity. His hips were bucking forwards, needing that friction so badly. His jeans were so fucking tight and his dick ached painfully. And yeah, this was it. _This_ was what he had been craving so desperately. _This_ was his proper release, not just his guitar and hurried, quiet masturbation in empty dressing rooms.

He couldn’t get enough of Gerard. He smelled like cigarettes, which was intoxicating as it filled Frank’s nose and made his head spin. His hands slid lower until they reached Gerard’s ass, something he’d definitely been interested before all this heat shit. Gerard groaned as he pulled him closer until they were basically just leaning against each other. He revelled in those noises; they were music to his ears. They spurred him on, let him know that he wasn’t majorly fucking up here.

He managed to tear himself away momentarily. "Horizontal," He muttered at Gerard, who complied immediately and walked with a tantalising swing in his hips and laid down on the bed, legs spread wide. Frank felt his temperature skyrocket.

"Can't wait to fuck your tight little ass," He growled, walking over and straddling Gerard's hips. He leaned down and furiously attacked his neck with bites and kisses. Gerard moaned and arched his head, exposing himself to Frank, who couldn't get enough of his skin. His hips ground down against Gerard's, the friction a strange mix of way too much and not enough. He wanted - no, _needed_ \- more.

"Clothes off," He commanded, and hurried to do the same. His jeans slid off, followed by his shirt and boxers. When he turned back around, he saw Gerard watching him, all pale skin sprawled across the ruby red covers. He hummed in satisfaction and climbed back on top of him.

He attacked Gerard's mouth with a fervour probably previously unknown to mankind, before moving down to his collarbone, where he sucked a hickey and Gerard moaned at the sensitivity. "Frank," He sighed, which nearly made Frank come his brains out on its own.

He licked his way down to his nipples, which he bit and twisted with his fingers, making Gerard cry out and buck up, face contorted with pleasure. He shuffled down a little, licking and sucking on his soft belly. Gerard's skin was impossibly smooth, only a sparse happy trail interrupting the porcelain hue. It was driving him mad; he couldn't get enough. He was insatiable.

Until he reached his cock, which was fully erect and flushed with all the blood. Gerard moaned as he watched Frank stare at his cock with a predatory look on his face. He flung his arm over his face as Frank gave it a soft lick.

“Fra- oh, _fuck_ ,” He cried out as Frank practically swallowed his dick down with no regards for his gag reflex or anything, just the sheer need for Gerard’s cock. He let Gerard slip right into the back of his throat, felt him rest there as he swallowed around him. Then he slid back off and, relishing in the taste of his skin, began to repeatedly deepthroat him. He pulled off only once to say, “Fuck my mouth.”

Gerard’s eyes widened but he obeyed, thrusting his hips up off the sheets. Frank moaned, his hips grinding into the bed of his own accord. He felt like he was running a fever, fuelled by desire and lust as he continued blowing Gerard, who was writhing around wildly.

“Frank, stop-” He gasped, fisting his hand through Frank’s hair and pulling him off. Frank made a small, sad noise that he surged forward to swallow up with his mouth. Frank’s hands immediately pulled him closer, seemingly unable to cope without the contact of his body. They trailed around and pulled as his love handless hungrily, simultaneously pulling him closer. Their lips collided again and again, both of them unable to get enough.

“Fuck me,” Gerard breathed, when Frank pulled away momentarily.

“Yeah?” Frank whispered back, feeling an almost agonizing wave of animalistic want course through him. The room was completely silent, save for the two of them panting loudly.

“Yeah.”

Frank groaned and launched at him again, knocking them both onto the bed. He pushed himself down onto Gerard hard, rubbing himself all over him.

“Frank,” Gerard growled. “Lube.”

Frank whined. “Fuck, Gee, I _can’t_ \--you gotta--you gotta,” He gasped.

“You want _me_ to fuck _you_ now?” Gerard hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck, yes,” Frank practically yelled, flipping them over so Gerard was on top.

“Frank wait, lemme get the shit,” Gerard said, disentangling himself from Fank. He quickly made his way to his suitcase and dug around for his lube and condoms. When he returned to Frank, the sight waiting for him made him stop short.

Frank was stretched out across the bed, back arched and knees bent under his body. His head was thrown back, mouth agape. But that wasn’t all. Gerard’s eyes trailed along his arm, where it was pressed underneath his body in what had to be an awkward angle. He saw his fingers, moving in and out of his ass. He moaned, unapologetically loud as he watched Gerard stare at him through slitted eyes. “Gee…”

Gerard snapped out of his haze and strode forward, kneeling between his spread legs. He pulled his legs and pushed them onto Frank’s chest, exposing him. He pulled Frank’s hands out and lubed up his own. Frank moaned with the anticipation.

“N-ngghh, not too much, Gee. W-wanna feel it,” He whimpered as Gerard pushed his first finger in. Gerard nodded mutely, too focused on the beautiful body beneath him. He saw Frank’s new chest piece, shining with sweat over his heaving torso. Gerard watched as his back arched when he added another finger, searching for his prostate. Frank was making these completely unashamed noises that sent Gerard practically wild. He raked his other hand down Frank’s chest, watching as his tattooed hands gripped the sheets frantically.

“Gee, please!” He begged, watching through wide eyes as Gerard finally pulled away and rolled a condom on. He squeezed a small amount of lube onto his dick and hefted Frank’s legs up again. The guitarist was panting heavily, unable to get a sufficient amount of air into his lungs. Gerard looked strangely beautiful; his hair framing his face and he concentrated on his dick and Frank’s ass, shadows in the hollows of his eyes, making them almost glow. He met Frank’s gaze with a mischievous grin. “You ready?”

Frank nodded, desperation etched across all of his features. Gerard leaned forward and kissed him, pushing in without any other warning. Frank tore his mouth away and made a noise that was probably too loud for a hotel with his band in the surrounding rooms. His hips pushed back against Gerard’s, the full feeling in his ass quenching just about any thirst he’d ever had. He threw his head back as Gerard began to thrust.

The air was too thick, too musky, impossible to breath. Frank’s chest heaved, his lungs unable to fill themselves as the pleasure coursed through him, right from his dick to the tips of his fingers to his toes. Gerard drove in almost animalistically, setting a hard and fast pace that nearly had Frank’s head hitting the headboard with every thrust. Frank was just about yelling as the sensations. “Gee! Ah, _fuck_! _Harder_!”

Gerard continued to fuck him relentlessly, reaching forward and yanking his hair so that his back arched deliciously like before. Frank cried out at that, Gerard hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. He could feel the fire building in his stomach, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “ _Fuck_ , Gee! I’m gonna-”

His airways tightened and shut as he released all over his own stomach, untouched and silent, hands fisting at the sheets. Gerard followed not long after, burying screwed up his face in Frank’s shoulder, gasping like he’d just run a marathon. Frank gently pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and kissed him. Gerard winced as he pulled out slowly, rolling the condom off and tossing it somewhere to the left. He collapsed on top of the smaller man, who immediately pushed him off.

It was silent in the room before Gerard spoke, the hint of a smile in his voice. “How do you feel now?”

Frank sighed contentedly and smiled at Gerard. “Pretty fucking great.”

Gerard nodded, pausing before he spoke again. “How long do you think it’s gonna last?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like.” Gerard gestured helplessly with his hands. “How long before it comes back, do you think?”

Frank shrugged. “Jerking off barely made a dint. When I fingered myself, I could last longer.”

Gerard pursed his lips. “We could ask Mikey. He knows a lot about sex.”

Frank rolled over and faced him. “Dude, what the fuck? How do you fucking know that? Why do you know that?”

Gerard punched Frank’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, dude. It’s not incest if he just talks a lot.” He hesitated. “Isn’t it?”

Frank giggled so Gerard knew he was actually just kidding around. “Sure, sure. I’m taking a shower.” He climbed out of the bed. “I don’t sleep with incestuous men.”

“You just did, you fucking piss couch,” Gerard retorted towards his retreating back.

“Where the fuck do you come up with these insults?”

Gerard shrugged, sitting up. “Hey, wait!”

“Mm?”

“Do you shower with incestuous men?”

Frank turned around and giggled at Gerard’s blushing face. “Only if their names are Gerard.”

“So does that mean you would shower with Gerard Butler?”

“That dude from 300? Maybe.”

Gerard put his hand over his heart dramatically and followed him to the ensuite. “Well, I feel personally attacked.”

Frank giggled as a thought entered his head. “Hey, let’s call Brian and show him how gay we can really get.”

“Ew! No! And you said I was the gross one!”

Frank tilted his head back and laughed as he turned the water on. It poured down his body, scalding, almost immediately fogging up the mirrors. The room was quiet, full of meaningful looks and secretive smiles. He turned away from Gerard’s lingering stare and let the water wash over his face. Gerard quietly slipped in behind him, his chest pressed up against Frank’s back, hands worming their way around his waist. Frank tilted his head back and let Gerard kiss and suck on his neck. He groaned softly at the feeling of Gerard’s solid body behind him, his soft cock pressing into his ass.

He felt some arousal build up in him, product of Gerard’s teasing. Teeth dug into his neck, causing his hips to jerk forward and a curse to slip from his mouth. “Gee,” He whispered hoarsely. “I need you to-fuck, touch me at least.”

Gerard’s lips brushed the shell of his ear. “I have other plans, Frankie.”

Then Frank was being pushed into the wall in front of him, hands out to brace the impact as Gerard quickly dropped to his knees behind him.

“Gee, what are you-oh, _fuck."_  Frank knocked his head against the wall as he felt Gerard pull his ass cheeks apart and lick a stripe over his hole.

“Shut up,” Gerard retorted, slapping his ass. Frank only moaned again, dick growing harder by the millisecond.

Gerard leaned in and began to lick around Frank’s hole, much to the pleasure of the guitarist. Frank was going wild with the sensations. He’d never been rimmed before, not really seeing the appeal, yet here he was having the time of his life. Gerard’s tongue moved skilfully. He could imagine that mouth mouth wrapped around his cock, those eyes boring right into his with a sultry look in them. Frank pushed his ass back against Gerard’s face, who didn’t seemed to mind, only groaning into him. He inhaled sharply and reached behind himself, grabbing Gerard’s hair and pushing him closer.

“Fuck, you got a good mouth, Gee,” He moaned, shutting his eyes and banging his head against the wall. With his other hand, he began to jerk himself off. Minutes later, he was coming all over the white tiles, his mind whiting out. It was too much. He was completely spent. His legs collapsed underneath him.

“You taste good, Frankie,” Gerard commented, standing and pulling the younger boy with him. He dried an unresponsive Frank and laid him down on the bed. He brushed his teeth before joining him. The covers were warm and comfortable, particularly when Frank wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his face in his shoulder.

Gerard smiled to himself. This could work, he thought.

That was, it worked until morning.

When Gerard woke up, it was to a loud banging on his door. The sun streamed through the window, warm across his face, highlighting Frank’s gorgeous bone structure. He tore his gaze away and pulled some sweatpants and a t-shirt on and stumbled out of the bed.

“‘M comin’,” He mumbled sleepily, yanking the door open, hoping vaguely that it wasn’t a crazy fan.

It wasn’t.

“Mikey!?” Gerard exclaimed, immediately snapping out of his sleepy haze, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. “Holy shit, you are gonna fucking stay with us next time, I don’t care about your fiance or whatever, you are never taking a break again.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow. “So I take it you guys missed me?”

Gerard nodded wordlessly, clinging tighter. “How was Alicia?”

Mikey pulled back, appraising his brother. “She’s grea-Gerard, you have _sex hair.”_

Gerard’s eyes widened. “No I don’t.”

Mikey just stared dubiously.

“How do you even know what that looks like?”

He rolled his eyes.

“It’s bed hair!”

Mikey shook his head. “Sex hair.”

“Incestuous bastards!” Came a cry from the bedroom of the hotel. Gerard winced. So did Mikey, but for a whole different reason.

“You let Frank fuck you?”

“No, he fucked me!” Frank called out.

“Shut up, Frank!” Gerard cried. He turned his pleading gaze to Mikey. “Please don’t tell anyone, Mikey. It wasn’t--there was a really good reason, he had to-”

Mikey’s gaze hardened into a murderous look. “Gerard, did he force you into anything?”

Gerard quickly backtracked. “No, no, no! I was willing and consented and all but…” He trailed off. “Come in, and I’ll explain over coffee.”

Frank was already making said coffee when they got to the little kitchenette in the room. He grinned widely at Mikey. “Hey, dude. Long time no see.”

Mikey nodded in his direction. Frank shot a worried look at Gerard, who just shook his head. Frank ducked his head and went back to making coffee.

When they were all seated at the table with their cups, Mikey spoke up. “So what’s going on?”

Gerard swallowed and glanced at Frank. “It’s your story.”

Frank sighed and shuffled in his seat. He looked up and met Mikey’s hazel eyes. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Once I caught Gerard home alone eating cereal and dancing to Bowie in women’s underwear. It doesn’t get much worse than that.”

“Hey!” Gerard cried.

Frank giggled. “Really?”

Mikey nodded, a sly grin on his face.

Frank threw his head back and laughed.

Gerard glared at Mikey. “I hate you so much right now,” He hissed. “Anyways, Frank. _Frank_.”

Frank stopped laughing. “Yeah?”

“Tell him or I’ll tell him about the time-”

“Alright, alright!” He cried, because Frank had a very, very long list of very, very embarrassing things he’d done. He looked at Mikey. “I’m in a heat,” He admitted, dropping his head.

Mikey frowned. “Doesn’t that only happen to werewolves?” He said in a doubtful tone. “In fiction?”

Gerard stifled a giggle. Frank rolled his eyes at him. “Apparently not,” He said to Mikey.

Mikey nodded. “So you let him fuck you cause no one else would and he needed it?”

Gerard cringed at the way Mikey put it, but nodded. “Basically.”

Frank frowned. “He--no, it wasn’t meaningless-”

Mikey raised his hands. “No, don’t wanna hear the emotional shit.”

Frank nodded and bit his lip, looking up at Gerard. The singer was staring into his coffee as if it were the most interesting thing he’d seen all day, a blush colouring his cheeks. He grinned affectionately.

“Ew,” He heard Mikey mutter, but he was stuck on the way the light coming in from the window cast shadows across his cheeks, his long eyelashes and his cute little upturned nose. His stomach fluttered as he watched Gerard take a sip of his coffee, his lips meeting the rim of the cup, hazel irises almost illuminated by the sun. He sighed to himself.

Gerard turned his head to see Frank staring at him from across the table, a what could only be described as lovestruck look on his face. Maybe it was just lust. He blushed and turned away again, staring at the patterns in the wood on the table.

Frank shook himself, snapping out of the haze. He felt the blood in his veins start to heat up, the back of his neck flushing and his cheeks colouring. The feverish feeling returned, along with it the burning in his groin. He fidgeted nervously, unsure how to act. He cleared his throat. “Gee?”

Gerard looked at him. “Yeah--oh,” He said as realisation dawned due to Frank’s dilated pupils and restless shifting.

Mikey looked up from his flip phone. “What? Is it happening now?”

“He can’t control it,” Gerard offered, seeing as though Frank looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. He nodded tightly, grinding his teeth and gripping the table.

“Gee, can you--I gotta--”

Gerard nodded, looking at Mikey, who was staring at Frank with interest. Like, really staring.

“Mikey…”

Mikey blinked once at Frank, who only had eyes for Gerard.

“Gerard, taking him to the bedroom, get him naked, and prep him, but don’t let him come. And please don’t let me walk back in here and see you naked,” He ordered.

“Mikey, what--”

“Just do it,” Mikey commanded, getting up from the table. “I’ll go get some...stuff.”

Frank swallowed audibly as Mikey left the room, looking at Gerard, who was also staring after his brother, wondering when he’d become such a sexual deviant.

“Gerard…” Frank groaned, gripping the table.

Gerard looked back and nodded at him. “Bedroom.”

Frank was up like a shot, nearly knocking his cup over as he raced towards the bedroom, banging into two walls on his way. Gerard rose slightly more calmly and followed him into it, the former already sprawled across the bedsheets and gripping himself through his pants. His half-lidded eyes found Gerard’s. “Please.”

Gerard moaned quietly at the image, wondering vaguely if this was some fucked up wet dream and nearly launched himself on top of him, pinning his arms down and furiously attacking him with his mouth. Frank’s hips were moving up of their own accord, and Gerard could feel his hardness on his hip. He groaned into his mouth, tongues entwined and bodies moving together in their own rhythm. The temperature of Frank’s body skyrocketed at the sexiness of the writhing body above him, at the way his soft lips felt against his, the exquisite flavour of his mouth. Frank revelled in it.

Gerard tugged at his shirt, and Frank took the cue to remove it. His bare skin ached where Gerard touched it, every fibre of his being all fired up and ready to go.

Gerard made quick work of his clothes, and soon he was naked, save for his boxers, whilst Gerard was fully clothed.

“Gee,” He moaned, fisting his hand into his shirt as Gerard bit into his neck. “Fucking-- _do_ something!”

Gerard sighed and grabbed the lube from where it had been discarded on the bedsheets the night before and poured some on his fingers. He tossed it back down and singlehandedly pulled Frank’s boxers off, pushing his legs up so that he was fully exposed. Frank groaned at the feeling of the cold, lubed finger circling his rim. His stomach clenched and unclenched, chest heaving, as Gerard stretched him out with one finger, then two, then three.

He was begging for a fourth when he heard a banging on the door. Gerard pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the bed sheets, and warned Frank not to touch himself. He traipsed out of the room, and Frank heard a quiet murmured exchange in the hallway between the two brothers. His whole body tingled; his skin felt too tight and he was sweating up a storm. He barely resisted the urge tp wrap his hand around his dick.  
  
After a few minutes, the two appeared in the doorway, Mikey holding a plain and completely inconspicuous black bag. Frank’s eyes widened, because if what he thought was in that bag was actually in that bag he may never look at Mikey the same. Cancel that, both the Ways. They were fucking nuts.

“Frank?” Mikey said, stepping closer. He leaned over Frank and clearly enunciated each word. “What I’ve figured out is that basically you have a tonne of built up sexual energy, and removing it bit by bit is just allowing it to build up even more. We need to remove it all at once.”

Frank swallowed and nodded, because that was what it felt like.

Mikey continued. “We’re gonna need your consent to...do stuff.”

“What stuff?” Frank asked, not because he didn’t trust the two but because he was generally curious and even more turned on.

Mikey cast a glance at Gerard, who was hovering slightly nervously in the background. He bit his fingernail.

“We’re gonna tie you up, put on a cock ring and stimulate basically as much of you as we can before we let you come.”

Frank shut his eyes for a couple of seconds, the mental images swamping his mind rendering him speechless. His breath picked up, along with his cock.

“Frank?” Gerard asked. “We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to, but it’s really the only way to go about this.”

Frank let the air whoosh out of his chest. “What if it doesn’t work?”

Mikey shrugged. “I suppose you get the best orgasm of your life, then.”

Frank grinned. “I’m in.”

Mikey smiled a devious smile and left the bedside. Gerard immediately took his place and mashed their lips together, his hands on Frank’s cheeks and his nose slotted perfectly against him. Frank sighed contentedly.

They continued kissing for a while, Mikey rustling around behind Gerard. This was only interrupted when Frank felt a strange sensation around his cock. He broke away from Gerard and looked down his chest to see Mikey attaching the ring to his dick. He frowned at coldness of the metal.

“Mikey...may I ask why you even own one of those?” He asked.

Mikey grinned evilly. “That’s not even the worst of it, buddy.”

Frank swallowed nervously.

“Gee, you do the handcuffs,” Mikey commanded them, tossing two pairs to Gerard. Frank gulped and inspected them as they were clipped onto his wrists. The metal shined, accompanied by black leather padding on the inside. They were soft as they tightened around his wrists and clipped to the headboard.

Gerard took his face back with his hands and pulled their lips together roughly, teeth clashing and tongues entwining. Frank moaned softly, fingers itching to just run themselves through Gerard’s hair or touch his face or anything, really, but at the same time the constraints only served to turn him on more.

Then he felt something that was obviously not a dick prodding his asshole. Once again, he yanked his head away from Gerard’s to see what Mikey was doing. Mikey saw him trying to get a look and said, “It’s a vibrating butt plug.”

Frank nodded weakly and lay his head back down, the heat in his groin increasing by the tenfold. He whined desperately into Gerard’s mouth, pleading, “Touch me.”

Gerard complied, reaching down his chest and wrapping his long fingers around Frank’s dick, who gritted his teeth at the feeling. Mikey, on the other end of the bed, began to push the vibrator into him. It stretched him in the best possible way, pushing against his rim forcefully. He tossed his head back and arched his body, moaning. The sensations of the plug in his ass (which wasn’t even fully in, let alone vibrating), and Gerard’s hand on his cock were sending tidal waves of pleasure up his body, shaking him to the very core. Mikey was right about one thing: this would certainly be a very, very good orgasm.

When the vibrator was fully inside him, Mikey said, “Gonna turn it on, okay? Do you want me to build it up or put it straight on the highest setting?”

Frank moaned and mumbled out a faint, “Build up.” Mikey nodded and pressed a button on the controller. Vibrations immediately rocked their way through his body, stimulating his prostate even though the toy wasn’t really touching it. He cried out and arched his back, stomach muscles tensing and untensing and chest heaving as his whole body was wracked with pleasure. “More,” He gritted out, teeth clenched. Mikey nodded and pressed another button, the vibrations increasing in intensity, and almost...pulsing? Could vibrators do that because holy shit, he was so buying himself a vibrator. “Fuck--oh shit, Mikey,” He gasped.

All too soon, he felt the heat pool in his stomach, threatening to leak out, but stopped by the cock ring. He groaned loudly in frustration.

“Gerard,” Mikey muttered. “Let me suck his dick.”

“Kay,” Gerard shot back, removing his hand. Mikey clicked the vibrator up another notch before placing it out of harm’s way and straddled Frank’s legs. Frank watched in awe as the younger Way bent over his hips and basically just took his whole dick down in one swallow. He cried out as the feeling of his tongue rubbing against his skin, the wetness almost perfectly imitating him fucking someone.

“Gee,” He moaned, looking up at the singer with eyes filled with desire. Gerard took his cue and leaned in to kiss him. Frank kissed him hungrily, moaning into his mouth. His hands pulled on the cuffs, but they didn’t budge. Gerard pulled away from his mouth and started biting his neck. “Shit, don’t stop,” Frank groaned, his hips thrusting up off the bed. Mikey didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his hand around where his mouth didn’t reach.

Gerard bit again, nearly drawing blood, as his hands trailed down and tweaked one of Frank’s nipples. Frank cried out again and gritted his teeth, the sensations pulsing through his body almost too much to handle, especially when Mikey reached around and began to thrust the vibrator in and out of him.

“Fuck! Mikey!” He cried out, wordlessly, the vibrator on its highest setting and hitting him repeatedly on the prostate. His body tensed and untensed repeatedly, unable to cope with the pleasure running through him, the hot, flushed feeling all over him. The air was too thick to breathe; his lungs heaved irregularly, and his breath came out in loud cries of curses and Mikey’s and Gerard’s names.

“He ready yet?” Gerard asked his brother. Mikey pulled off his dick and shook his head. “You gotta hold on for a little longer, Frank, ‘kay?” And reached forward and patted his chest.

Frank nodded and turned his head into the pillow, breathing heavily, toes curling as Mikey returned to his throbbing cock and Gerard continued sucking on his nipples. He could feel the energy building up inside him, rushing into his lower abdomen with such ferocity that he nearly passed out on multiple accounts. He ached to come, but the goddamn ring stopped any of that.

Gerard yanked his head towards him with his hair, which made him practically shout out a wordless syllable. “You hanging in there, Frankie?”

“Nnngg...yeah,” Frank moaned, feeling Gerard’s hot breath fan over his face.

“Yeah?” Gerard’s voice was filled with lust, and Frank had no doubt that he had a boner through his jeans, but from his vantage point he couldn’t see anything. If he made it out of this conscious, he would definitely be giving Gerard the time of his life. After he recovered.

“Yeah--ah! Fuck! Mikey, please!”

“Now?” Gerard looked at Mikey. “How long has it been?”

Mikey looked at the clock on the nightstand, pulling off his mouth off Frank’s dick, but continued jerking him off. “Long enough.” Then he looked at Frank. “I’m taking the ring off now, okay?”

Frank heard him through a haze of heat and nodded. He felt Mikey’s hands wrap themselves around the base of his dick and pull the ring off.

Two more thrusts with the vibrator and he was gone. He forgot his own name for about 30 full seconds as his vision whited over and his muscles all tenses up. The air left his lungs in one big whoosh, leaving him gasping like a fish. He felt like he’d just exploded, like he’d open his eyes and see his blood all over the walls and ceiling, all over Mikey and Gerard.

“Frankie? Frankie?”

Someone was calling his name, he realised. There was nothing left in him to respond.

“Did we kill him, Mikey?”

“It’d be a pretty damn good way to go if we did.”

“Nnn…” Frank groaned, slitting one eye open.

“Frankie!” That was Gerard, holding his face in his hands, leaning in close. “You’re alive!”

“No shit,” He muttered, barely moving his lips.

Gerard giggled.

"Okay, my job here is done. Goodbye,” Mikey said.

“Wait,” Frank sighed, shifting and wincing a little. The plug was gone from his ass. “Thanks.”

Mikey nodded. “I would say ‘any time,’ but this was a one time thing.” He glanced at Gerard. “For me, anyway.” And then he was out of the room.

Frank smiled.

“Frank, bus call is in an hour. You gotta get up.”

Frank groaned and slung an arm over his face. “No.”

“C’mon,” Gerard said, hauling him up by his un-cuffed hands. “Shower time.”

Frank stumbled slightly, his legs weak and boneless. He leaned heavily on Gerard, who was perfectly willing to be his crutch. Or at least willing to not complain about it.

Surprisingly, seeing Gerard way naked and drenched in water didn’t turn him on. At all. Yeah, he wanted to lick his chest and maybe make out for a while but it was completely asexual.

An hour later he was on the bus, sprawled across the couch with his head on Gerard’s lap, reaching up and touching his hair just because it was soft.

Bob looked up with a raised eyebrow. “You two alright there?”

Gerard grinned and looked down at Frank. “Never been better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i basically just use this account to indulge in all my kinks lmao


End file.
